


Reminder

by blossomdreams



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Blood, Vampire AU, and vampire feeding, asahi hasn't changed much as a vampire, because i couldn't stop thinking about it, i love these two so much, nishinoya continues to be awesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 22:45:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5108357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blossomdreams/pseuds/blossomdreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s not the first time Nishinoya wondered how Asahi became a vampire or how he forgot to eat sometimes. Good thing he was there to remind him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reminder

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: vampire!Asahi, mentions of blood, feeding, that’s it. Please heed the warnings. If you don’t like vampires or the mention of blood I will understand. 
> 
> So since I’m in Haikyuu hell and Halloween is tomorrow I decided to write this. It’s been in my head for some time and I wanted to get it out. Plus I liked the idea of vampire!Asahi with his spitfire human boyfriend XD Also, inspired by some of those amazing vampire pics I saw going around so there’s that too. There will be more probably since I want to do Suga next. Well enjoy! Happy Halloween everyone!

“Come on, bite me!”

To anyone else this would seem like a challenge to Asahi it made him press his face against his hands. Nishinoya sighed as he moved closer while Asahi moved a few steps back to keep some distance between them. “I can’t! What if I take too much?”

It wasn’t the first time Nishinoya wondered how his glass hearted boyfriend became a vampire. Nishinoya shook his head as he pulled his shirt down to expose his neck. “If it was anyone else I would say no, but it’s you. I know you’re hungry because Suga-san said you haven’t been feeding very often. So, come on, go ahead.”

Asahi shook his head, but it didn’t stop him from smelling Nishinoya blood. He didn’t know why the vampires bit him when they decided to come back into the human world to help it out. He understood Suga, Tsukishima, and Kageyama, but why him? There would be no way he could actually take blood from the person instead of visiting the hospital at the appropriate hours. Between practice and schoolwork, which he couldn’t avoid as a vampire, he wasn’t able to feed. Having Nishinoya in front of him offering his neck was too much.

He backed towards the bed in his room, feeling crowded even though he was much taller than Nishinoya. His fangs grew as he slid a shaky hand through his hair. He didn’t want to do it, but he smelled so good. Nishinoya gave him a small push that knocked Asahi on the bed and straddled his lap. He pulled his shirt down again to expose his neck while the other hand slid into his hair to undo the bun Asahi put in earlier.

“Asahi…go ahead…it’s fine.” Nishinoya placed a hand on his cheek and turned his head down, until their eyes locked on each other’s. “Bite…me…” He breathed, giving Asahi the signal he needed. He wrapped his arms around Nishinoya's waist and pulled him closer. He ran his nose along his neck before he licked it gently. Nishinoya fingers went into his hair as he grew excited from the hungry look in Asahi’s eyes.

Asahi pressed a kiss against his neck as an apology before he sank his fangs in.

“Ah!” Nishinoya cried out from the pain at first, until it subsided and he rubbed Asahi’s hair. “Yeah…drink up…” He got out before he closed his eyes while Asahi rubbed his back. Asahi moaned against his neck and the sweet taste in his mouth. Nishinoya always tasted different than the blood the hospital provided. Nishinoya rocked his hardening cock against him while Asahi finished up. Asahi felt better than he did the last few days and wouldn’t need to feed for awhile.

He slipped his fangs out of Nishinoya’s neck and licked the wound clean. It wouldn’t be long before it close. Asahi grew heated during his feeding and held Nishinoya close. He rocked back up to meet Nishinoya each time as Nishinoya pulled and tugged his hair. “A-Asahi…”

“Yu…” He moaned and kissed along his neck and up his jaw. Nishinoya moaned a bit louder as his hips moved faster and faster, until he came against him with a choked moan. Asahi rocked against him through his aftershocks and came later with a groan. He fell back with Nishinoya sprawled out and panting against his chest. Asahi looked down in concern and cupped Nishinoya’s cheek.

“Are you alright?”

Nishinoya nodded. “Yeah I’m fine. It’s always such a rush it’s like being on the court!” He chuckled and settled against his chest. “See I told you. I’m fine, now will you listen to me next time?”

Asahi smiled as he nodded. “I will. I won’t go that long without feeding again.”

Nishinoya grinned as he closed his eyes. “Good.”

Asahi rubbed his back while he listened to Nishinoya’s even breathing.

Alright so maybe being a vampire had it’s perks.


End file.
